The Halliwell Diaries: Awakening
by CyberChick135
Summary: The Power of Three has been reborn in the three granddaughters of the Charmed Ones, Ashley Mitchell, Mackenzie Halliwell, and Belinda Halliwell. The three move to Mystic Falls with Melinda, daughter of Piper, where their destiny is to protect the seemingly innocent town from a darkness from its past. This is just the beginning of the new generation of Charmed Ones.


**A/N:** Hey guys, so this is a crossover I have been working on for a while. The "Charmed" aspect is basically like the description says "the granddaughters inherit the Power of Three" and will use that to aid the protagonists of The Vampire Diaries. If you read my profile you can see which characters are paired with eachother. More will be explained as more chapters are added. Until then, I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

 _"Mystic Falls, Virginia: a seemingly normal town full of rich history. A rich history indeed. You see, this may be a small town, but it's far from normal. A century ago, the town was plagued with creatures of the night known as Vampires. The Founders' Council had thought they had killed every last one. Turns out, a few escaped. Now they have returned, for reasons only known to them. However, they're not the only supernatural creatures in this town._

 _Three young witches, descendants of the legendary Charmed Ones, are called here to aid in protecting Mystic Falls from the evil that's festering within the town's own dark past. The young witches just don't know that part yet._

 _My name is Melinda Halliwell, daughter of Piper Halliwell. The young witches mentioned are my nieces (well technically only one is my niece while the others are cousins, but that's not a point worth discussing.) and I am tasked with awakening their powers and guiding them as my mother was, along with her two sisters._

 _The Power of Three has been reborn, and a new destiny has been awakened..."_

* * *

 **Pilot**

* * *

In a large, two-story suburban house, three teenage girls were getting ready for their first day of high school. The first had long, red hair which fell past her shoulders. She wore a copper colored shirt with a dark chocolate brown leather jacket, dark jeans and black flower wedges. Her name was Ashley Mitchell. Ashley was the oldest of the three young witches, and was the most responsible of them. On her dresser were two pictures; one was a wedding photograph of her grandparents, Paige and Henry Mitchell, and another was of a dark haired woman holding her infant daughter, one of the few pictures Ashley had of herself with her mother, Kat Mitchell.

The next room over from Ashley's was her cousin's, Mackenzie Halliwell. Mackenzie had long, jet-black hair pulled into a ponytail that reached her lower back, and bright blue eyes that popped against her fair skin. She wore a white and purple lace shirt with a black denim vest, a black skirt with a floral pattern and matching lace leggings and knee-high leather boots with a three inch heel. The rebel of the trio. She too had a couple of photographs; a wedding photo of her grandparents, Piper and Leo, and one of her third birthday with her parents, Chris and Bianca, both photos sitting on her nightstand by her bed.

The youngest of the three was Belinda Halliwell, who had brown hair that reached her mid-back. She was the girliest of the three, sporting a little black dress with light pink heels, with a portion of her hair pulled back with a jeweled clip. Also on her nightstand were two photos, one of a tan skinned woman with brown hair sitting on a park bench with a toddler; Belinda with her mother Prudence Johanna Halliwell, and the second was of Belinda's grandparents, Phoebe and Coop at their wedding reception.

* * *

Melinda turned up the volume of the living room television, listening intently to the news report about a couple being killed by some animal. "So, looks like one's already here." the blonde witch noted, turning her head when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"We're all ready Aunt Melinda." Ashley said, her brown satchel slung across her chest and her guitar case in her hand.

"Alright, let's get you girls to school." Melinda voted, grabbing her car keys.

"Shotgun!" Mackenzie called, already heading for the door. Ashley and Belinda both rolled their eyes, following the dark-haired girl.

"Teenagers." Melinda sighed. "Elders help me." She walked past a small table where various photos rested. Among them was a photo of Melinda's parents, as well as one of her and her brothers; Wyatt and Chris. The center one was of her nieces, who stood in front of the house, but were a few inches from one another.

* * *

Melinda pulled her car up to the curb, putting it in park. "Now, I'll be here around four, I have this last meeting with the inspector before the restaurant can officially open." she informed. "Have a great first day."

"Thanks Aunt Melinda." Mackenzie replied, pecking her aunt's cheek as she slid out of the front passenger seat.

"By Mel." Ashley smiled, shutting the backseat doors.

"See you after school." Belinda added, waving as the three girls watched Melinda drive away. They turned and faced the front of the school building, standing perfectly still. "Welcome to Mystic Falls High School." Belinda sighed.

"Home of the Timberwolves." Mackenzie read the banner over the front entrance. "Not only are we Freshmen, we're the new girls. Straight at the bottom of the totem pole."

"How bad can it really be?" Ashely pondered, glancing between her cousins. "It's just high school, what's the worse that can happen?"

The three girls took a deep breath and exhaled and made their way up the stone stairs and, with their heads held high, walked down the main hallway of Mystic Falls High. Some students stared at them as they walked to their assigned lockers. "Could they make it any more obvious?" Ashley sighed, turning the dial on her locker padlock.

Mackenzie just shook her head, opening her locker and started organizing her binders and folders. "Just ignore them Ash." she advised. Belinda nodded in agreement, holding her binder and pencil case in front of her stomach.

Ashley sighed and grabbed her binder and notebook, holding them to her chest along with a large folder which contained the last minute paperwork the girls needed to turn in. "I'm going to drop these records off before classes start. I'll see you girls around." The red head picked up her guitar case and headed off.

Mackenzie and Belinda watched as Ashley walked down the hallway with her head held high. "Sometimes I don't get that girl." Belinda shook her head, brushing her hair off her shoulder.

Mackenzie shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes I don't get either of you." she chuckled, glancing at her cousin, her ponytail swaying behind her. She grabbed a black binder with a red ribboned skull and cross-bones sticker on the front along with her pencil bag and a black leather portfolio bag. "I've got an art class first period, so I'm going to head that way. See ya later Bel."

Belinda rolled her eyes, grabbing her class books and looked at her reflection in her small locker mirror. "Welcome to high school." she muttered, slamming her locker door shut.

Ashley stopped in the center of the hallway, looking over her school map. She spotted a student in a letterman's jacket and jogged up to him, "Hi, excuse me." she grabbed his sleeve. "Umm, I'm new here and have no idea where I'm going. Can you please direct me to the guidance office?"

The junior's baby blue eyes met hers and he gave her a small nod. "Sure it's just down that way on your right." he pointed down the hallway, "I'm Matt." he extended his hand.

Ashley set her guitar case down and shook Matt's hand "Ashley." she introduced with a smile, "Thanks." she grabbed her instrument and continued down the hall, casting a quick glance over her shoulder.

Belinda walked towards her English class, accidentally bumping into a girl in a tight, dark blue shirt that fell off her pale shoulders, washed skinny jeans and white, short heeled boots. The upperclassman's hair was long and wavy, dark brown in color.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Belinda apologized.

"No, it's fine." the upper-class female replied.

"It's just, I'm new here and have no idea where I'm going." Belinda chuckled, clutching her binder. "My name's Belinda Halliwell."

"Belinda, that's a pretty name." the other brunette moved her sunglasses to the top of her head, revealing a pair of crystal blue eyes. "I'm Ava. Ava Salvatore." A male about the same age and height strolled up beside her, "This is my brother, Stefan." Ava introduced. "We're semi-new ourselves."

"Cool. Guess I'll see ya around." Belinda nodded and walked around the siblings.

"Halliwell." the male known as Stefan repeated under his breath. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Ava shrugged. "No idea." she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'll tell ya one thing though, she didn't smell human, at least, not fully anyway." The two siblings headed in the direction of the main office.

Mackenzie held her portfolio bag in front of her, glancing around the classroom. The nameplate on the teacher's desk read Andrew Fell. The man in question was medium aged and had chin length black hair and wore a light blue dress shirt and dark jeans. Exhaling heavily, Mackenzie walked into the classroom and took a stool by the back window, setting her bag down by her feet as she rummaged through, pulling out her sketchbook.

A tall, dark haired teenager wearing a black shirt and dark jeans ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. Mr. Fell turned to him and smiled, "Morning Mr. Gilbert." he greeted. "Go and take a seat."

The teen known as Jeremy Gilbert gave a slight nod and adjusted his backpack strap, walking up to the back table and took the stool next to Mackenzie. The dark haired girl glanced out of the corner of her eye, moving her hand to rest it against her cheek, the corner of her lips curling into a smile.

After regular classes had ended, athletics began. Belinda practiced with the cheerleading squad while her cousins sat in the bleachers. Ashley strummed on her guitar, testing a few cords as she wrote lyrics down in her notebook. Mackenzie had her sketchbook open on her lap, sketching what appeared to be a forest treeline.

* * *

"So there's this back to school bonfire going on by The Falls tomorrow night." Belinda informed as the four girls sat around the dinner table. "Can we go Aunt Melinda?"

The older witch sighed, flipping her hair back. "I don't think I'm comfortable with the three of you going to some party out in the woods. Especially with that whole 'animal attack' that happened the other night."

"C'mon Mel." Ashley begged. "We'll be extra careful and we'll stick together, no wandering off."

Melinda looked from one niece to the next, reading their faces, seeing the pleading looks in their eyes. "Fine." she agreed. The girls cheered. "But, you have to finish your homework before I take you."

"Deal." agreed the three young witches.

* * *

The following night, the three cousins enjoyed their first high school party, complete with loud music and alcohol. "Melinda doesn't hear a word of this, got it?" Ashley stated.

"Got it." echoed Mackenzie and Belinda.

"Okay." the redhead straightened her jacket and joined the crowd, her cousins following her.

In no time at all, the girls had beer bottles in their hands and were enjoying the party.

* * *

Back at the house, Melinda opened a thick book with a triquetra engraved on the cover. She flipped the pages till she came to the spell she was looking for, To Summon the Dead. Five candles were spaced in a circle in the center of the attic floor, Melinda closed her eyes and exhaled:

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me,

I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

Orbs of light came through the ceiling and swirled around, combining together to form a ghostly image. "Well, it's about damn time Melinda Victoria Halliwell." the older woman grumbled, her hands on her hips. "I've been wondering when you would call me here."

"It's good to see you too, Grams." Melinda chuckled, giving her great-grandmother a smile. "Sorry, I had to make sure the girls wouldn't interrupt me."

Penny's demeanor changed and she stepped out of the candle circle, materializing fully in the flesh to hug her great-granddaughter. "Oh sweet Melinda, you've taken on this responsibility without any hesitation." she praised. "Only, you said you would give the girls their powers before they started school."

"I know I said that." Melinda defended, "But, the celestial event I was going to use for the spell won't be for another couple days."

"Oh, so you plan to use the comet then." Penny deduced. "Clever. Since you are bestowing the Power of Three, it makes sense to use something a bit stronger than a full moon. You always were in tune with celestial events and their effects on our powers."

Melinda grinned a childish grinned, "Yeah, Wyatt and Chris were always jealous of that." she giggled, thinking about her brothers. Her smile faded when she returned to the subject of why she summoned Penny in the first place, "Grams, I'm afraid that whatever evil you sensed is already here. I don't know if the girls are ready for this."

"Honey, your mother and aunts weren't ready at first either." Penny reminded. "All three could barely be in the same room for five minutes without ripping in to one another." She took Melinda's hands into her own. "But, eventually, they worked together and faced their destiny and guess what? They survived."

"Aunt Prue died, remember?" Melinda raised an eyebrow.

Penny cleared her throat, "My point; Ashley, Mackenzie, and Belinda may not seem ready now, but once they learn about their destiny, things will fall into place. You'll see." She squeezed her great-granddaughter's hands. "And remember, they have you to guide them. The new Charmed Ones are in good hands. Your mother raised you right." She stepped back into the circle, her form becoming transparent. "I'm always here Melinda, you know that."

"Yeah." Melinda picked up one candle, standing in its exact place so the circle would remain in tact. "I love you, Grams."

"I love you too, Melinda." Penny echoed. The younger witch blew the candle out, watching her great-grandmother's ghost vanish.

* * *

Mackenzie sipped her beer, staring up at the stars. "What's up Kenz?" Belinda asked, jumping up behind her cousin. "Why you standin by yourself when there are tons of gorgeous guys all around?" She took a swig of her bottle, finishing it off then tossing the glass towards the woods.

"You're drunk Bel." Mackenzie noted, shaking her head.

"So's the majority of everyone else." Belinda rebuked. "Why aren't you?"

"Who says I'm not?" the dark haired teen cracked smirk, chugging the rest of her drink. "Maybe I'm a calm drunk."

"I thought we agreed not to get too drunk." Ashley cut in, her arms folded over her chest. "If we come home wasted, Melinda's never gonna let us out of the house. Besides, we're underage."

"So's everyone else." Belinda pointed out, her hair tousled. "Join the fun Ash, you're such a buzzkill."

The redhead rubbed her temple, "Mack, keep and eye on her, I'll find some water to sober her up a little before we head home." Ashley walked over the coolers where bottled water was being stored. She rolled up her sleeve and reached in, just as an older girl with dark skin did as well. Their hands grazed eachother's beneath the water, and the dark skinned junior gasped and yanked her hand away.

"You okay?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow at the junior, drying off the water bottle she held.

Bonnie looked over the redheaded freshmen. "Yeah, fine." she replied. "You must be a new freshman."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, Ashley Mitchell." she extended her hand.

"Bonnie." the junior introduced, not shaking the outstretched hand. Bonnie kept her eyes on Ashley as she turned and joined her cousins, her eyes narrowing as vision of the Celtic triquetra formed around the trio.

"Help!" a worried voice called from the woods. "Somebody help!" Elena came running out of the woods with her brother, Jeremy, behind her. Jeremy was carrying an unconscious girl who was bleeding from her neck.

Matt caught a glance and ran to the girl, who was his sister. "Vicki, what the hell?!"

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked, running up to the table his girlfriend was laid on.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yelled.

People crowded around, their faces full of shocked expressions. The three young witches stared wide-eyed at the wound in Vicki's neck, glancing between one another.

"It's her neck. Something bit her." Elena called out. "She's losing a lot of blood."

"Here, put this on her neck." Tyler's twin brother, Tyson, said, handing Elena a rag.

Out in the crowd, Ava and Stefan watched with unblinking eyes. The two siblings turned to each other, the scent blood soon began to overwhelm Stefan who took off. Ava cast a glance back at the injured girl and chased after her brother.

"What kind of animal could to do that?" Mackenzie asked, standing between her two cousins.

"I don't know." Ashley shrugged her shoulders. Belinda mimicked her, shaking her head.

* * *

Ava and Stefan barged into their home, the Salvatore Boarding House. "What's going on?" Their distant nephew, Zach Salvatore, asked, getting up from the couch.

"Someone else was attacked tonight." Stefan answered, running up the stairs.

"And it wasn't us." Ava added, following her brother. She joined him in his bedroom, running her hands through her hair. "You don't suppose..."

Before Ava could finish what she was saying, a crow flew right between them and landed on the top of the old bookshelf. The two vampires exchanged a glance, turning to see someone standing on the balcony. He was a bit taller than both Ava and Stefan, and had dark hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. "Damon." the siblings muttered in unison.

A smirk crossed Damon's lips. "Hello, brother. Hello, sister."

Stefan looked to the bird perched on his bookshelf, "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon chuckled, stepping into the room.

"When'd you get here?" Ava asked, watching her big brother's every movement.

The dark haired vampire smiled, tapping his baby sister's nose. "Well, I couldn't miss yours and Stefan's first day at school." he replied with a laugh.

"It's been fifteen years, Damon." Stefan reminded.

"Thank God." Damon sighed heavily. "I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look?" he cringed. "Did not suit you at all. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

Ava rolled her eyes, "Why are you here, Damon?" She crossed her arms.

"I missed my little brother and baby sister, of course." the oldest Salvatore answered.

The youngest Salvatore scoffed. "You hate small towns." she reminded. "'It's boring. There's nothing for me to do'." Ava mocked in a whiny tone. Damon narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight." Stefan pointed out, knowing it was Damon who attacked Vicki an hour prior. "That's very clumsy of you."

"That can be a problem." Damon tapped his chin. "For the two of you. Not for me."

Ava lowered her head, rubbing her temples. "Why are you here now?" Stefan asked, getting impatient with his brother.

"I could ask you the same question." Damon replied. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena." His lips curled into a grin. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

"She's not Katherine." Ava cut in, her own blue eyes narrowed.

"Well, let's hope not." Damon chuckled. "We all know how that ended."

"Obviously." Ava muttered dryly.

"Tell me, baby bro." Damon strolled up to him, "When was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon." Stefan confronted. "It's not gonna work."

Damon grinned again, lightly hitting Stefan. "Come on. Don't you crave a little?" he asked with a raised brow. "I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

Stefan hit back, sending Damon towards the balcony. One more snarky comment later and Stefan's features changed; the veins became visible under his eyes, which were now black and red. He charged at his brother and both flew over the balcony.

Ava groaned and ran to the balcony railing, watching her brothers continue their fight. "For once, can a reunion not include a stupid fight?" She brushed her hair from her face, backing up a few paces.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon reminded Stefan, throwing another punch which sent him into the side of the shed.

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan begged, trying to get to his feet.

Damon grabbed Stefan by the throat, "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me." he scolded. "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people."

At that moment, Ava jumped from the balcony, doing a few mid-air flips, kicking Damon square in the jaw, sending him flying into the middle of the driveway. The youngest Salvatore landed on her feet, flipping her hair off her shoulder and a triumphant smirk graced her lips. "I still manage to get a dose or two. Try taking me on, tough guy."

Damon got to his feet, cracking his jaw and reset it. "Now that, baby sis, had style." he chuckled. Lights came on from one of the upstairs bedrooms. "Oops, I think we woke Zach up." Damon noted.

"Duh genius." Ava scoffed, helping Stefan to his feet. "Now, can we please go back inside and have a drink like civilized people?" She motioned to the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Sounds perfect." Damon agreed, heading that way. "I'll pour." He gave his baby sister a wink as he passed her.

"I could've taken him." Stefan defended, brushing himself off.

"Yeah right." Ava rebuked, facing her fraternal twin. "You'll never be able to go toe-to-toe with Damon unless you drink human blood."

"You know I can't, Ava." Stefan growled.

She raised her hands up in surrender, "I know, I'm just saying."

* * *

Melinda cleaned up the kitchen, listening to the footsteps above her. She cracked a smile, glad to see that the girls were getting a bit closer, knowing full well they would need to stick together for what's to come.

She retired to her room for the night, brushing through her dirty blonde hair. She picked up a photograph on her nightstand, of her and a flame of hers she met while spending time in Florida a few years ago. The man was tall, with a slim, athletic build, and had blue eyes and brown hair. Setting the photo down, Melinda walked out in to the hallway peeking into the rooms of her sleeping nieces. "Get your rest tonight girls, because from here on out, nothing's going to be easy." she whispered, heading back to her own room.


End file.
